Der Hauch des Todes
by Huntress79
Summary: Cole ist zurück, und die Mächtigen Drei müssen ihm wohl oder übel helfen. Aber was oder wer hat ihn dieses Mal zurückgebracht? Und was hat Cole vor?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Eine Story, ausgegraben aus den Untiefen meines Computers. Geschrieben zu einer Zeit, als "Charmed" und vor allem Cole Turner sehr viel in meinem Kopf herumspukten. Hoffe, es gefällt euch!

* * *

><p>Der Hauch des Todes<p>

Prolog

Es war kalt. Saukalt sogar. Und es war Nacht.

„_Wo bin ich?"_ war der erste Gedanke, der der am Boden liegenden Gestalt durch den Kopf ging. Die Gestalt entpuppte sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als Cole Turner, ehemaliger stellvertretender Staatsanwalt von San Francisco, früher auch als Dämon „Balthasar" bekannt. Er versuchte sich langsam aufzurichten. Da spürte er eine für ihn unerklärliche Nässe an seiner rechten Seite. Er griff langsam hinunter – und damit direkt in eine große, klaffende und stark blutende Stichwunde.

„_Was war geschehen?"_ Diese Frage blieb unbeantwortet. So sehr Cole sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, geschweige denn daran, wer ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Er war in einem Waldgebiet, das konnte er erkennen. Doch das war auch schon alles. Er war zu schwach, um sich von hier weg zu bewegen. Dem Blutfleck auf seinem Hemd nach zu schließen lag er schon lange, wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht, hier auf dem kalten Erdboden.

Nein, so wollte er nicht sterben. Obwohl er das Sterben ja schon irgendwie gewohnt war. Die letzten beiden Mal waren es die Halliwell-Schwestern, die ihn ins Jenseits beförderten. Die nun mittlere Schwester Phoebe war die große Liebe seines Lebens, aber nachdem die Quelle von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu vernichten. Doch nun, den Hauch des Todes im Nacken, sehnte er sich nach ihr. Cole hatte versucht, Phoebe zu vergessen, doch irgendwo im tiefen Inneren seines Herzens blieb die Zeit mit ihr fest verankert.

Langsam, aber sicher schwanden seine Kräfte immer mehr. Cole wusste, wenn er jetzt bewusstlos werden würde, wäre das sein endgültiges Ende. Der einst so mächtige Dämon und Kurzzeit-Quelle litt Todesängste. In einem letzten verzweifelten Aufbäumen hob er, so gut er konnte, den Oberkörper und schrie den Namen seiner „Seelenfrau" hinaus in die schwarze Nacht, die wie ein schützender Mantel über der Millionenstadt San Francisco lag.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Die folgenden Kapitel (bis inklusive Kapitel 5) sind nicht besonders lang, die letzten beiden und der Epilog schon.

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1<p>

Im Halliwell-Haus in der Prescott Street herrschte Ruhe. Alle Bewohner lagen in ihren Betten und genossen den Schlaf der Gerechten. Obwohl, so ganz der Wahrheit entsprach das doch wieder nicht. Phoebe zum einen und Paige zum anderen wälzten sich unruhig in ihren Betten herum. Irgendetwas ließ sie nicht und nicht schlafen. Da wurde es Phoebe zu viel. Sie stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. Schließlich stand ihr morgen wieder ein harter Tag als DIE Kummerkastentante von San Francisco bevor. Und in diesem Beruf war jede Minute, die sie in der Nacht schlafen konnte, lebensnotwendig. Vor dem Badezimmer stieß sie mit Paige zusammen. Die jüngste Hexe der „Mächtigen Drei" hatte anscheinend dasselbe Problem wie sie.

„Na Paige, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte Phoebe besorgt die gerade wieder herzhaft gähnende Halbschwester.

„Nein, irgendetwas lässt mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, was es ist."

„Was ist was?" Die sonore, aber immer sanfte Stimme ihres Schwagers Leo ließ die beiden jungen Frauen rumwirbeln.

„Leo musst du uns so erschrecken?", zischten beide in die Richtung des Wächters des Lichts, der beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch erschreckt habe, aber die Wände sind eben nicht aus Stahl und so habe ich eure kleine Unterhaltung gehört. Ich habe aber auch keine Erklärung dafür."

Während er das sagte, löste sich plötzlich Paige, die auch eine halbe Wächterin des Lichts war, in dem für diese Spezies typischen blauen Lichtschein auf und orbte sich aus dem Haus. Leo, der sichtlich beunruhigt war, bat Phoebe, seiner Frau Piper das alles kurz und bündig zu erklären und folgte Paige. Eine verdatterte Phoebe blieb alleine auf dem Flur zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Auf der kleinen Waldlichtung materialisierten sich nur Minuten später die zwei Personen. Leo erkannte als erster den Ernst der Lage, als er den Mann am Boden sah.

„Hey, was soll das? Das ist nicht fair, einen mitten in der Nacht von zu Hause wegzubeordern. Außerdem solltet ihr da oben einem das nächste Mal wenigstens so viel Zeit lassen, dass man sich ein bisschen adäquater kleiden könnte!" Paige war sichtlich verärgert. Auch eine typische Eigenschaft der Halliwell-Frauen.

„Paige, du hörst jetzt besser auf, wie ein Rohrspatz zu schimpfen, orbst dich stattdessen nach Hause und holst deine Schwestern. Und sag ihnen, dass wir alle Sprüche brauchen könnten, die ihr auf Lager habt."

„Leo, du weißt genau, dass wir nicht immer das Buch der Schatten mit uns mitschleppen können, wenn wir einen Dämon vernichten wollen" gab Paige etwas giftig zurück. Doch als Leo den reglosen Körper umdrehte, verstummte sie augenblicklich. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Ihr totgeglaubter Ex-Schwager lag vor ihr, im Begriff endgültig zu sterben.

„Also Leo, wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich mich an deiner Stelle auch wieder nach Hause orben. Wie lange haben wir gebraucht, um ihn zu vernichten? Du hast doch nicht im Ernst vor, diesem Mann zu helfen?"

„Doch Paige, das habe ich. Und jetzt ab nach Hause mit dir. Die Wunde stammt eindeutig von einem Athame, und deshalb kann auch der dazugehörende Dämon nicht weit sein. Ich kann mich nicht gut verteidigen."

Mit einem leisen Murren löste sie sich in der klaren Nachtluft auf. Wenigstens hätte sie so die Möglichkeit, ihr dünnes Nachtkleid gegen Jeans und Pullover zu tauschen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

„Was? Wer ist wieder da? Mir scheint, du träumst, kleine Schwester!" Piper saß ungläubig auf ihrer Seite des Ehebettes, starrte die Jüngste im Haushalt an und rieb sich die Schläfen. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Hatte ihre kleine Halbschwester, die immer schon mit einer blühenden Phantasie gesegnet war, gerade wirklich den Namen Cole Turner erwähnt? Das war um diese Uhrzeit eindeutig zu viel für ihren Kopf. Auch Phoebe, die auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß, war die Überraschung im Gesicht ablesbar.

„Piper, wenn du deinen Ehemann wieder lebend sehen willst, dann beweg dich gefälligst. Leo rechnet damit, dass ein Dämon zum Tatort zurückkehren wird und Cole den endgültigen Todesstoß versetzen wird. Auch wenn mir um Cole nicht gerade leid ist, bei Leo sieht das alles ein bisschen anders aus." Wenn Paige irgendetwas an ihren Halbschwestern nicht leiden konnte, dann war es diese zeitweise Unentschlossenheit. Daher griff sie in solchen Situationen zu drastischen Worten, die selten ihre Wirkung verfehlten.

Kurze Zeit später standen die drei Schwestern auf dem Dachboden. Piper und Paige hielten je einen mittelgroßen Weidenkorb mit kleinen Phiolen in ihren Händen, Phoebe hatte fast einen ganzen Block mit Zaubersprüchen vollgeschrieben. Sie reichten sich die Hände, wurden vom blauen Licht eingehüllt und aus dem Haus weggetragen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

Auf der Lichtung hatte sich Leo mit seinem mehr als halbtoten Ex-Schwager unter einem Felsvorsprung versteckt. Es war ihm zwar mit Hilfe seiner heilenden Hände gelungen, die Blutung zu stoppen, aber er war zu angespannt, um die Wunde zu heilen. Da sah er, wie sich vor sich die ihm wohlbekannten Gestalten „seiner" Hexen materialisierten. Piper spürte instinktiv, wo ihr Mann war und ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Als sie den einst so mächtigen Feind der Familie so hilflos in den Armen des Wächters sah, tat Cole ihr irgendwie leid. Er war in der Zeit, in der er ein reiner Mensch war, ja ganz annehmbar gewe sen. Nett zu allen, manchmal ein bisschen schusselig und in erster Linie liebte er Phoebe von ganzen Herzen. Wenn er auch als Dämon/Quelle ziemlich ver schlagen war, in diesem Punkt war er immer ehrlich gewesen. Bevor sie etwas zu ihren Schwestern und ihrem Mann sagen konnte, materialisierte sich ein furchterregender und außerordentlich hässlicher Vertreter der Unterwelt vor ihnen. Piper fackelte nicht lange, machte eine lässige Handbewegung und schon blieb von dem Dämon nur noch ein Trümmerfeld übrig. Gleich darauf waren die fünf aus der Gefahrenzone verschwunden.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5

Einige Minuten später hatte sich das Wohnzimmer von Halliwell Manor in eine kleine provisorische Krankenstation verwandelt. Leo war es zwar gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr gelungen, die Wunde endgültig zu schließen, doch auf der großen breiten Couch lag weiterhin ein schwer verletzter, mit dem Tod ringender Cole Turner, der rein gar nichts mehr mit dem furchteinflößenden Dämon Balthasar oder gar der „Quelle des Bösen" von einst gemein hatte. Und gegen ihr Wissen saß Phoebe an seiner Seite und hielt seine Hand. Ihre beiden Schwestern und Leo saßen ihr gegenüber. Sie waren wohl die mächtigste Streitmacht im Kampf gegen das Böse, aber in einer solchen Situation waren auch die stärksten Hexenmächte fehl am Platz. Piper deutete ihrem Mann in die Küche. Leo stand auf, sie folgte ihm nach.

„Leo, glaub mir, ich habe mich noch nie so machtlos gefühlt wie gerade jetzt. Okay, er hat viel Böses getan, aber so einen Abgang hat er nicht verdient. Und was mich ein wenig wundert: Als er noch ein Dämon war, konntest du nie seine Wunden heilen. Jetzt aber schon. Hast du eine Erklärung dafür?"

Doch bevor der Wächter des Lichts antworten konnte, läutete sozusagen sein Ruftelefon. Ein dezentes Klingeln kündigte ihm an, dass der Ältestenrat ihm etwas mitzuteilen hatte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf seine geliebte Frau löste sich Leo nach oben hin auf.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6

Keine fünf Minuten später gesellte sich der Schutzengel der zauberhaften Schwestern wieder zu den Frauen. Leo schien irgendwie durcheinander zu sein, was natürlich in Piper sämtliche Alarmglocken zum Schrillen brachte.

„Schatz, was ist denn los? Du siehst aus, als hätten sie gerade wieder einmal den ganzen Ältestenrat umgebracht? Komm, setz dich erst mal. Ich mach dir eine Schale Tee." Sprachs und war auch schon in der Küche verschwunden. Nun versuchte Paige ihr Glück. Vielleicht gelang es ihr, etwas aus Leo heraus zu bekommen.

„Willst du uns nicht sagen, was du erfahren hast? Vielleicht ist es etwas dabei, mit dem wir Cole helfen können", fragte sie ganz vorsichtig, wobei sie dem immer noch unter einer Art Schock stehenden Wächter des Lichts ganz sanft eine Hand auf den Arm legte. In dem Moment kam Piper mit einem Tablett, auf dem es Tee und Kleingebäck gab, aus der Küche zurück. Nun begann ihr Ehemann endlich zu sprechen.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber Cole hat einen im wahrsten Sinne des Wor tes höllischen Tag hinter sich. Zunächst half ihm gestern Nacht eine alte Zauberin, seine Seele und seinen Körper wieder zusammen zu führen. Dann bekam er Besuch von einem Vertreter der Unterwelt. Er hat scheinbar sein Bewusstsein so manipuliert, dass nur noch die Erinnerung an seine Zeit als Balthasar übrig war. Er sollte eine Hexe töten, doch als er ihr gegenüber stand, hat er anscheinend für kurze Zeit das Gesicht von Phoebe gesehen. Als Rache für den nicht durchgeführten Mord haben ihn ein Wächter der Dunkelheit und ein rangniedriger Dämon so zugerichtet." Leo griff nach der Tasse Tee und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

Piper und Paige sahen sich verwundert an. „Wie kann ein ehemaliger Dämon von einem Wächter der Dunkelheit verletzt werden?" Diese Frage ging beiden durch den Kopf. Im Normalfall war das gar nicht möglich. Dämonen waren gegen die Waffen der Wächter der Dunkelheit immun. Und einen Normalsterblichen ließen diese Vertreter der Unterwelt gänzlich links liegen. Also was war Cole Turner dann? Wie so oft in der Vergangenheit ein Unikum in der magischen Welt? Phoebe, die immer noch wort- und tatenlos neben ihrem Ex-Ehemann auf der Couch saß, sah die Fragezeichen über den Köpfen ihrer Schwes tern förmlich stehen, was ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Leo hatte sich auch ein wenig erfangen und fuhr nun mit seinem Bericht fort.

„Aber jetzt kommt das Allerbeste und Verrückteste, das mir je passiert ist. Wenn der Ältestenrat nicht falsch liegt, und das ist in den seltensten Fällen der Fall, dann macht Cole gerade eine Art seelische Metamorphose durch. Er wird nach Abschluss dieses Wandlungsprozesses zu einem…" Er hielt inne und blickte in die Runde. Die Neugier war den Frauen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Komm schon, Leo, mach's nicht so spannend", drängte ihn Paige zur Fortsetzung. „Was ist mit Cole, wenn diese Metamorphose fertig ist?".

„Tja, Paige, wenn diese Wandlung vorbei ist, haben wir einen neuen... Wächter des Lichts!"

Die drei zauberhaften Frauen waren wie vom Donner gerührt. Leo hatte schon oft kuriose Meldungen von „oben" mitgebracht, aber das übertraf alles Vorhergehende. Einige Minuten lang herrschte angespannte Stille, dann ergriff Phoebe das Wort.

„Das würde doch erklären, warum Cole so schwach ist. Und warum Leo ihn zumindest von seinen äußerlichen Wunden heilen konnte. Dass er sich trotzdem noch nicht erfangen hat, könnte daran liegen, dass der Wächter der Dunkelheit den Giftpfeil wieder aus ihm herausgezogen hat. Dabei wird doch, wenn wir dem „Buch der Schatten" vertrauen, das Blut ziemlich stark mit dem Gift verseucht."

Ihre Schwestern sahen Phoebe nur noch sprachlos an. Die früher so leichtlebige und manchmal auch gedankenlose Mittlere des zauberhaften Haushaltes hatte die Situation richtig kommentiert. Aus den Augen der restlichen Familie strahlte ihr so etwas wie Respekt entgegen.

„Also gut", sagte Piper und stand auf. „Paige und ich werden im Buch der Schatten nachschlagen, ob wir ein Gegenmittel gegen das Gift finden. Leo, du fragst oben nach, ob die vielleicht doch Rat wissen. Und du, Phoebe, bleibst bei ihm. Für den Fall, dass er zu sich kommen sollte." Und so strömten die einzelnen Familienmitglieder in die unterschiedlichen Richtungen davon, um nach einer Rettung für den bemitleidenswerten Cole Turner zu suchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7

Phoebe wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie schon an seiner Seite saß und auf die immer noch so ebenmäßigen Züge ihrer großen Liebe hinabschaute. Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich so nah waren, war, bevor sie ihn als „Quelle des Bösen" vernichten musste. Sie hatte damals keine andere Wahl, auch wenn der tiefe Riss in ihrem Herz nie ganz geheilt war. Es war ein Moment der absoluten Stille, wie es ihn im zauberhaften Haushalt der Halliwells nicht oft gab. Seit Pipers Sohn Wyatt da war, war diese Zahl nochmals sicherlich um die Hälfte gesunken. Phoebe verlor sich ganz in ihren Gedanken und bemerkte daher einige wichtige Dinge nicht. Zum einen kamen Paige und Piper wieder vom Dachboden herunter, zum anderen materialisierte sich Leo im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer und zu guter Letzt tauchte auch noch ein Dämon im Wohnzimmer auf. Piper reagierte wieder einmal am schnellsten. Mit ihrer altbewährten Kraft der Teilchenbeschleunigung schickte sie den ungeladenen Gast schleunigst zurück in seine Welt. In dem ganzen Trubel ging fast unter, dass Cole ein bisschen die Augen aufmachte, sie aber aufgrund seiner miserablen kör perlichen Gesamtverfassung ebenso rasch wieder zumachte.

„Und, hat jemand ein Heilmittel für ihn?" Phoebes Frage war schon mehr ein Hilferuf denn eine normale Bitte.

„Nun, der Ältestenrat weiß keines", begann Leo die Berichtrunde. Piper hatte auch nicht viel bessere Nachrichten. „Es gibt kein direktes Heilmittel. Das einzige, das ihm helfen könnte, wäre, wenn es uns gelingen würde, den Schützen mit seinem eigenen Pfeil zu töten."

Der Blick in Phoebes Augen verriet Piper, Paige und Leo, dass sie die Erfolgschancen für sehr gering einschätzte. Doch da erschien unerwartete Hilfe im Wohnzimmer. „Grams" Halliwell, die Großmutter der Frauen, materialisierte sich vor der versammelten Familie. Und das Ganze auch noch in Fleisch und Blut, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Grams, was machst denn du hier?" entfuhr es Paige. Wenn die jetzige Hohepriesterin sich auf die Erde begab, dann war wirklich Gefahr im Verzug.

Ohne auf die Frage ihrer jüngsten Enkelin einzugehen, schritt die Frau würdevoll zur Couch und kniete sich nieder. Dann deutete sie dem Rest der Familie, näher zu kommen und zog aus einem kleinen Täschchen einen Zettel und eine kleine Phiole mit einer giftgrünen Tinktur. Den Zettel reichte Grams den drei jungen Frauen, die sich hinter ihr aufstellten und begannen, den handschriftlichen Spruch zu rezitieren:

_„Des Bösen warst du Untertan,_

_Vom Dunkeln warst du angetan_

_Doch nun bist du sicher hier_

_Das Gift entweiche auf der Stell aus dir!"_

Während die Frauen das sagten, träufelte die Hohepriesterin dem immer noch bewusstlosen Cole einige Tropfen ihrer Tinktur auf Stirn, Augenlider, Nase und Kinn. Dann noch einige Tropfen auf die Pulspunkte an den Handgelenken. Sie forderte ihre Enkelinnen auf, den Spruch zu wiederholen, was diese auch unverzüglich taten. Danach blickten alle in hoffnungsvoller Erwartung auf die Couch, die plötzlich wie eine überdimensionale Lichtreklame in Grün zu leuchten begann. Dann wechselte auf einmal die Farbe auf das für Leo und Paige typische „himmlische" Blau. Zu guter Letzt verschwand der ganze Farbenzauber mit einem Mal. Grams erhob sich und trat hinter ihre Enkelinnen zurück. Alle starrten gebannt auf den Mann, der wie tot dalag. Doch da schlug Cole auch schon die Augen auf.

„Wo bin ich? Phoebe… ich glaube, ich bin im Himmel!" stammelte er, sichtlich noch geschwächt.

Phoebe eilte rasch zur Kopfseite der Couch und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Nein Cole, du bist Gott sei Dank immer noch auf der Erde. Aber du warst knapp davor, da oben zu landen. Wenn Grams nicht gewesen wäre. Es stand nämlich wirklich miserabel um dich."

Piper zog ihre geliebte Großmutter zur Seite und konnte sich eine Frage nicht verkneifen. „Grams, kannst du mir erklären, was das jetzt gerade war?"

„Piper, meine Liebe, wahrscheinlich hat euch Leo ja schon von der alten Zauberin erzählt, die Cole wiederhergestellt hat. Nun ja, ich gebe es auch nur ungern zu, aber diese Dame war ich! Und als Leo oben von Coles Verletzung berichtete, wusste ich, was zu tun war. Aber nun muss ich wieder gehen. Gott schütze dich und deine Schwestern! Passt gut aufeinander auf!" Sprachs und war auch schon wieder in ihren kosmischen Sphären unterwegs.

Langsam und mit der vereinten Hilfe von Phoebe und Leo setzte sich Cole zwischenzeitlich langsam auf. Er wollte sich bei seiner Lebensretterin bedanken, doch Grams hatte sich längst schon wieder nach oben verabschiedet. Daher wandte er sich an Leo: „Wenn du sie bei deinem nächsten Termin beim Ältestenrat siehst, sag ihr, dass ich meine Meinung über Großmütter dank ihr geändert habe."

Der „alte" Wächter des Lichts sah seinen neuen „Kollegen" an. „Warum sagst du es ihr nicht selber?"

„Wie soll ich denn? Ich habe keine Kräfte mehr und deine will ich auch nicht über Gebühr strapazieren."

Piper wusste, worauf ihr Mann anspielte und meinte: „Cole, du wirst sicherlich bald die Gelegenheit bekommen, dich bei Grams zu bedanken. Aber nun solltest du dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen. Am besten geht das sicherlich in Phoebes Zimmer." Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesagt, löste sich der ehemalige Dämon auch schon gemeinsam mit Phoebe in einer blauen Lichtwolke auf – nur um Sekunden später einen Stock höher in deren Bett zu landen.

„Leo? Warst du das jetzt?" Doch vom Wächter des Lichts war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Das einzige, was er sah, war das immer noch sorgenvolle Gesicht von Phoebe.

„Nein, Cole, das warst du ganz allein. Du hast einen teuflisch guten Deal mit der guten Seite geschlossen. Du bist nämlich ab sofort auch ein Wächter des Lichts."

Cole war viel zu schwach und zu müde, um den Sinn ihrer Worte zu verstehen und fiel augenblicklich in Phoebes Armen in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilog

Am nächsten Morgen waren Piper und Leo die ersten, die nach den Turbulenzen als erste wieder an ein „normales" Leben dachten – falls es sowas im Halliwell-Haushalt überhaupt gab. Während Leo mit seinen magischen Kräften der Kaffeemaschine etwas nachhalf, bereitete Piper ihre berühmt-berüchtigten Bagels zu. Das Besondere an dieser in den ganzen USA so beliebten Bä ckerei war ein uraltes Geheimnis der Halliwell-Frauen – in den Teig kam ein kleiner Schuss Ahornsirup. Die zwei genossen Momente wie diese. So konnte man über die unterschiedlichsten Themen reden, ohne dass der ganze Familienclan, zu dem neben Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige und Wyatt auch Paiges Freund David Hamilton gehörte, alles hören musste. Auch Hexen haben ihre Geheimnisse. Und so war es auch an diesem Morgen.

„Schatz, jetzt mal ganz ehrlich: Ist dir schon mal in den ganzen Jahren als Wächter des Lichts so was untergekommen?" Piper hatte die Frage noch nicht ganz fertig gestellt, als schon die kribbelnde Neugier in ihr aufstieg.

„Nein, wirklich nicht." Leo kam näher und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. „Aber du kennst doch Cole. Er ist wieder einmal ein Unikum in der Welt der Magie. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das nicht Schule macht, denn ansonsten müssen wir „oben" wegen Überfüllung schließen. Aber darüber machen wir uns jetzt mal überhaupt keine Sorgen." Sprachs und gab Piper einen langen und leiden schaftlichen Kuss.

Paige blieb abrupt in der Küchentür stehen, als sie ihre älteste Schwester mit ihrem Mann sah. Sie war vielleicht manchmal ein bisschen vorlaut, aber so was gehörte in die Privatsphäre eines verliebten Ehepaares, und die hatten sich auch die zwei verdient. Also wartete sie, bis sich Piper und Leo voneinander lösten, und ging wie in einem Guss hinein.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen allerseits", rief Paige fröhlich aus, während sie sich aus der Geschirrtasse ihren Kaffeebecher fischte.

Ein doppeltes „Guten Morgen" kam zurück. So wie Paige die Situation sah, hatten alle eine sehr angenehme und ruhige Nacht hinter sich, auch schon so etwas wie eine Rarität im „zauberhaften" Haushalt. Doch bevor sie etwas zu diesem Thema sagen konnte, schwebte schon Phoebe zur Küchentür herein – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie liebte es, ihre Levitationskraft auch mal so zum Spaß einzusetzen. Auch wenn Piper sie dazu ermahnte, mit den Kräften zu haushalten, Phoebe erachtete solche Aktionen als tägliches Training.

„Und, wie geht's Cole?" Paige platzte fast vor Neugier. Piper, Leo und Phoebe mussten ob dieser Meldung von der jüngsten „Zauberhaften" lächeln. Es war schon fast zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass sie ihre Neugier kaum in Zaum halten konnte.

„Nun ja, er schläft noch immer. Aber er hat gut und ruhig geschlafen und das gibt mir doch Hoffnung, dass er wieder ganz gesund wird. Ich habe übrigens meinen Chef Jason angerufen, dass ich heute vermutlich nicht zur Arbeit kommen werde. Die Anfragen per Mail kann ich ja auch von hier aus erledigen."

Piper nahm, während ihre Schwester sprach, ein Tablett aus einer Lade, stellte eine kleine Kaffeekanne, eine Tasse sowie ein kleines Teller voll mit Bagels drauf. Dann schob sie es zu Phoebe rüber.

„Bring ihm das mit schönen Grüßen von uns. Schließlich soll er ja wieder zu Kräften kommen!"

„Oh danke, das ist aber nett von euch!", kam die Antwort von der Tür. Die Schwestern erschraken, und Piper war heilfroh, dass das Tablett sicher auf der Arbeitsfläche stand. Denn sie hätte es in diesem Moment aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach fallen lassen. Der Grund für den allgemeinen Schrecken stand lässig im Türrahmen der Küche – Cole Turner war aufgewacht und ins Erdgeschoss gekommen. Der schwarze Stehkragenpullover und die ebenfalls schwarze Hose (beides Leihgaben von David, der geschäftlich in Los Angeles weilte) machten ihn noch schlanker und blasser, als er ohnehin schon war. Ein herzliches Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es war für ihn unglaublich, dass er den Schwestern immer noch Angst einjagen konnte.

Leo erholte sich als erster von dem Schreck und bat Cole, sich doch zu setzen. Als sich der Ex-Dämon aber bewegte, gaben seine Knie nach. Sofort war Leo an seiner Seite, führte seinen neuen „Kollegen" zum Küchentisch und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Sämtliche weiblichen Wesen des Halliwell'schen Haushaltes scharten sich in Nullkommanix um die beiden Männer, die beiden Hauskatzen Kitty und Daphne eingeschlossen. Die hellgraue Kitty machte es sich auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz unter dem Radiator der Zentralheizung bequem, und die schneeweiße Siamdame Daphne fasste den Plan, den neuen Mitbewohner Cole Turner mal näher zu begutachten. Dazu sprang sie über Leos Oberschenkel auf den Tisch und legte sich sachte an Coles Arm entlang. Indem sie die Bauchseite ihm zuwandte, signalisierte sie ihm und der ganzen Familie, dass zumindest sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Ein deutlicheres Zeichen hätten die Zauberhaften wohl nicht bekommen können. Leo fasste sich zu selben Zeit ein Wort und fragte Cole: „Wie geht es dir heute? Alles o.k.?"

„Nun ja, es geht mir schon viel viel besser, aber ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich immer noch wie von einem 24-Tonnen-Truck überfahren. Nicht dass ich eure Leistungen schmälern möchte, aber ich war noch nie gut im Warten – nicht einmal, wenn es um die eigene Gesundheit ging!" Während er das sagte, streichelte er der Siamkatze neben ihm sanft über den Bauch, was diese mit einem genüsslichen Schnurren dankte. „Ich wette, ich weiß, zu welcher Zauberhaften du gehörst", flüsterte Cole der Katze im verschwörerischen Tonfall ins Ohr. Daphne hörte auf zu schnurren und sah ihn mit großen fragenden blauen Augen an. Doch anstatt der Katze die gewünschte Antwort zu geben, stand Cole auf und ging, mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Bagel in der Hand, in den von der Frühlingssonne durchfluteten Wintergarten, der nach dem Dachboden und der Küche der wohl wichtigste Raum des Hauses war. Dort ließ er sich auf einen der schneeweißen Rattansessel nieder und drehte sein Gesicht der Sonne zu. Phoebe, die sich zwischenzeitlich doch entschlossen hatte, ins Büro des „Bay Mirror" und damit zu unzähligen unbeantworteten Leserbriefen zu fahren, kam mit Sack und Pack die Treppe herunter, wo sie aber wie angewurzelt stehen blieb – und zwar so abrupt, dass Paige sie gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren konnte. Piper und Leo hatten sich nun auch zu ihnen gesellt und gemeinsam ließen sie die sich ihnen darbietende Szene auf sich wirken.

Phoebe fand als erste die Sprache wieder und flüsterte zu Piper: „Schade, dass Prue nicht mehr da ist. Ich wünschte, sie könnte das Ganze nun mit ihrer Kamera einfangen. Glaubt mir, ich kenne Cole jetzt schon lange, aber das habe ich in der ganzen bittersüßen Zeit unserer Beziehung noch nie erlebt. Trotzdem, ich muss mich beeilen, sonst brauche ich gar nicht mehr in der Redaktion vorbeischauen. Ciao!" Doch bevor sie mit ihren High-Heels zur Tür hinauseilte, schlug sie noch einen Haken in den Wintergarten, wo sie dem inzwischen seelenruhig daliegenden Cole einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. Aber der trotz seiner durchlittenen seelischen und körperlichen Schmerzen immer noch verdammt gut aussehende Bezirksstaatsanwalt hielt sie sanft zurück, zog ihren Kopf zu sich runter und gab Phoebe einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss – so, wie er sie damals, in der glücklichsten Zeit ihrer Beziehung, immer geküsst hatte.

„Wohin gehst du?" In seiner Frage schwang Angst mit. Cole wollte Phoebe nicht wieder verlieren. „Keine Sorge, ich fahre nur in die Redaktion. Schließ lich muss ich mich ja nicht nur um dein Herz kümmern. Ich versprech dir, dass ich mich mal zwischendurch hier melde. Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus. Du kannst ja im Moment Ruhe gebrauchen. Bis später!" Keine zwei Minuten später war sie auch schon zur Tür hinaus.


End file.
